The Bane of Sacoridia
by Scaarlett Fever
Summary: The Lord Governors have finally approved Zachary and Karigan's marriage in summer. The spring has much excitement to offer, though. Eletians are back in Sacoridia, and ready to enter Blackveil. Who knows what dangers await Karigan and her friends there?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: no, I do not own Green Rider. I will get over it eventually.**

Jametari entered the hall at Zachary's consent, bowing slightly when he came to the end of the runner. Zachary inclined his head. Karigan, standing beside him, bowed to Jametari.

"Firebrand, we have come with a proposal. My father, the king Santanara, has approved my idea to enter _Kanmorhan Vane_, the wood you called Blackveil. Within the month, my _tiendan_, with my sister at its head, will depart for _Kanmorhan Vane_. Sacoridia, of course, will have some interest in this, and I have come to make an offer. You may send some of your people to accompany us." Zachary tilted his head to the side pensively. "It is not necessary to reply at this exact time. You may have what time you need to consider it."

"Then I shall take that," Zachary replied. "I shall perhaps have my answer on the morrow, Prince Jametari. Though you know my thoughts on this matter."

Jametari nodded respectfully as his company bowed. "Then we shall see you on the morrow, Firebrand." The Eletians left, heading for their encampment outside of the city walls.

Zachary turned to Colin Dovekey. "Gather my advisors. Captain Mapstone and General Harborough, too. Karigan, if you would stay." Karigan smiled, having no intention to go anywhere.

**I know, it is short, but they will get much longer, I promise.**

**~Scaarlett**


	2. Chapter 2

Zachary slouched on his throne, having just told the gathered group Jametari's proposal. Karigan rested her hand gently on Zachary's shoulder as the others exchanged glances.

"The venture will prove very dangerous, sire. Perhaps it would not be wise to risk ourselves as such." Zachary looked carefully at Colin.

"It could prove to be useful. Think about how much we could learn about Blackveil. About Mornhavon!" All of their eyes turned to Karigan. A small smile came onto Zachary's face, while Captain Mapstone frowned.

"Karigan, you are not going," Zachary and Captain Mapstone said at the same time. Karigan frowned, looking between the two friends.

"Why not?"

Zachary took Karigan's hand into his own. "It is too dangerous, even if we were to send a company. You are the future queen."

Karigan's frown deepened as she looked at him. "You being the king did not prevent you from facing Amilton yourself."

General Harborough chuckled. "She is right, Majesty." Zachary allowed himself a begrudging smile.

"We still have not decided whether anybody will go."

"Somebody should. It could prove to be useful." Each of Zachary's advisors nodded their agreement to Karigan's statement. Zachary sighed.

"Even so, Karigan, you are not going."

"But somebody has to. Why not me?"

"Suppose you die."

"Suppose I am needed!" Zachary took Karigan's hands again.

"I will not send you to your death."

Karigan met his gaze, and then looked around at the assembled. "You know me. I will go, whatever you say. I will follow the others, if I must."

Zachary bowed his head. "Yes. Very well. Captain Mapstone, if you would please send a few more riders." Laren nodded. "And… Colin, some weapons. General, a few good soldiers please." The people dispersed, leaving Karigan and Zachary alone.

The next day, Zachary and Karigan were once again up on the dais, talking with Jametari and the Eletians. Plans were being made for the venture.

"It is decided. My sister will depart with my _tiendan_ at the conclusion of the week. Your people will be ready at that time?" Zachary nodded, worry creased into his brow.

"Yes. We will see your people at the end of the week, then." Jametari and his people bowed and left the hall. Zachary sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"It will be okay," Karigan comforted.

**Hmmm… not as great as I wanted. Oh, well. I hope you liked it better than I did. I will try to make the story interesting soon as I can. The next update probably will not be until next weekend. Maybe Chapter 3 will be finished and posted later tonight. Maybe.**

**~Scaarlett**


	3. Chapter 3

Karigan sighed as she fastened her saddlebags shut. They were to leave in a few hours, but she was not entirely sure she wanted to leave Zachary. She knew she had to do this, though. Karigan felt in her heart that defeating Mornhavon was ultimately her responsibility, and the venture could help.

When she walked out of the castle, Karigan immediately noted the crisp, almost cold air. _It may be spring,_ she though wryly, _but the mornings are still cold._ She pulled her green greatcoat from her pack and slipped it on, warming her instantly.

Condor was eager to go once Karigan had him saddled, but none of the others were even outside yet. Karigan sighed, sitting down to wait for them. _I knew I should have waited to come out here._

_

* * *

  
_

By the time it was fully light outside, most of the assigned company was assembled. Karigan was leaning against the stable wall, her impatience getting the best of her. The remainder of the company was acting similarly, and Condor kept huffing, butting his head against Karigan's shoulder.

"Calm down, boy," she said, stroking his nose. "We can leave in a minute, just as soon as everyone else gets here." He snorted, shaking his head. Karigan laughed.

When everybody finally was ready to leave, Karigan mounted and set Condor at a slow jog across the castle grounds, through the city, and away to where they met the Eletian company. Then the two peoples rode off together, south towards Blackveil Forest.

* * *

Zachary stood on the battlements of the castle, watching as his love rode off. He could not shake the feeling that he would never see her again. He could not shake the feeling that Karigan simply would not be coming back.

**I know this one is really short too, but I felt like this was a good place to end it. I should be able to get another chapter out this weekend… if something weird does not happen.**

**Do me a favor…? I am not sure who to have gone with Karigan, so I will let you all choose. Tell me which Weapons and Green Riders and anybody else you want to go. You do not have a choice about Fastion, though… he is going anyway. So tell me whom you want to go and I will do my best.**

**~Scaarlett**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sacoridians: Karigan, Fastion, Brienne, Reita, Tegan, Yates, Dale… any ideas??? (I am open to suggestions)**

**Some Eletians I made up: Treasa, Tress, Sakina, Pax, Pacífica, Dragomir, Kouta, Pace, Fedde, Gaufrid**

**- and Graelalea and Telagioth, neither of whom did I invent myself**

That night, Karigan sat by the campfire after unsaddling Condor and getting him settled for the night. She was staring at where, hours ago, Sacor City and the castle that held her Zachary had disappeared.

"My queen?" Karigan diverted her gaze to Brienne. "It may be best if you get some sleep. We will want to make an early tomorrow and the king would be displeased to find that you were not resting properly." A small smile shaped Karigan's mouth.

"I suppose you are right…" Brienne smiled. Karigan shrugged. "I just miss him, I guess." Then she bedded down for the night.

* * *

Within good time, the two groups reached the breach in the wall. The guards openly gawked at the Eletian company.

As it was nearing dark, Karigan and Graelalea agreed that it would be best to put off entering the woods until morning. After all, nobody wanted to be caught in those woods in the dark.

* * *

Karigan awoke to Fastion gently shaking her shoulder.

"It is time we rose," he told her. Karigan nodded, shivering as she stripped her warm woolen blankets from around her.

Three hours or so later, both companies had breakfasted and were fidgeting, ready to do something but nervous about entering Blackveil. Karigan and Graelalea were off to the side, talking quietly.

Not long after, they were walking into the dark forest that was the subject of so many nightmares. Karigan shivered as a drop of water dripped from the thick, dark foliage above.

"Come this way," Graelalea said, showing them an ancient path hidden behind the twisted roots and branches of what must have once been a glorious oak tree. It was long since dead.

But for the light tread of the Eletians, and the heavier footfalls of the Sacoridians, the forest was eerily quiet. There were no crickets in there to chirp, no squirrels to run through the tree branches, no birds to twitter. It was dead silent. Then the rustling started.

Fastion and two other Weapons immediately moved around Karigan. She rolled her eyes, trying to dodge around them, to no avail. Fastion chuckled when she crossed her arms with a sigh, and Karigan scowled at him.

Seconds later, dozens of groundmites burst through the bushes. The Sacoridians drew their swords, and the Eletians odd weapons of a seemingly ethereal nature. The Black Shields formed a barrier around Karigan. She huffed in annoyance.

The groundmites, screaming guttural cries, launched at the companies. They wore no armour, and so were virtually defenseless against the Sacoridian and Eletian weapons. Their clubs were not particularly deadly, not to armed soldiers, but they did inflict some damage, and there were casualties.

Karigan watched from behind the ring of Weapons, trying to find a way through and be able to fight and help herself. One of the riders to her left, Yates she noticed, fell with a cry.

"Yates!" she said, and shoved through the ring towards her friend. Fastion growled in frustration, jumping after her.

"You must not! We must keep you safe!" Karigan paid no heed, hacking her way through the groundmites in a direct path to her fallen comrade.

She pushed off the bodies of several groundmites, revealing Yates's body, bloodied, broken, and smeared with the blood of the groundmites he had killed on his deathbed. A tear rolled through the dirt and blood that had splashed up onto Karigan's face.

A groundmite, taking advantage of her shock and grief, swung a thick branch at her midsection. She chopped at it with her sabre, and hit the groundmite, but the club hit her ribs still. There was an audible crack as at least two ribs broke, and Karigan cried out in pain and surprise.

A sword stabbed through the thing's head, and Fastion grabbed Karigan's shoulder gently. He pulled her away. At this point, all of the groundmites were either dead or had fled.

"She needs a medic," Dale said. Brienne came over, and inspected Karigan's hurt midriff. There were a few cuts across her side, and the area around the broken ribs was already swelling and turning purple.

Brienne shook her head. "There is not much we can do." An Eletian girl came over.

"I am ordered to help your company," she said melodically. Brienne and Fastion nodded, stepping back just slightly.

The Eletian girl waved her hand over the injured portion of Karigan's side, and the swelling went down, the broken ribs straightening so that they would heal properly. She then smeared a poultice across the cuts. Karigan sighed a little, the pain lessened to the point where it was all but gone.

Brienne took the girl to help the other wounded, while Fastion and the other weapons remained by Karigan, wary of another attack.

Soon all of the wounded had been cared for, either by the Sacoridian surgeon or by the Eletians. The dead totaled three. Yates, Tress, an Eletian, and Reita, who came back into the Rider service when her brooch accepted her back after the end of the summer, and therefore the random rampage of magic.

They quickly took care of the dead, having no time to give the three proper funerals while on this journey.

Karigan was walking slowly, trying to take smaller breaths to avoid the pain in her ribs. The Eletians did not fail to notice, and the one whom had helped Karigan before came up to her.

"Are you experiencing much pain?" the girl asked. Karigan shook her head a little.

"It is not too… bad," Karigan replied. The girl laughed a little, but there was a stern look in her ageless eyes.

She gently prodded Karigan's ribs. "I can help you, but not if you are determined to be obstinate." Karigan flinched at the pokes, but smiled at the girl's words. The Weapons exchanged amused looks.

The girl waved her hand over Karigan's ribs, and much of the pain lifted immediately.

"Thank you," Karigan said in relief.

The Eletian girl smiled. "I healed them a little, so they should not hurt as much. If they do, find somebody."

A touch of a smile came onto Fastion's face. _"We_ will tell you. The future queen is too stubborn to tell anybody." The Eletian girl laughed.

"I am Treasa. If the Galadheon needs me again, you can ask Telagioth, I am under his command and he will know where I am." Karigan smiled, her cheeks coloured by abashment of their descriptions of her as willful.

Karigan walked alongside the Green Riders, talking and joking with her old friends. The Weapons walked not far away, talking among themselves, never taking their eyes from Karigan and the surrounding area.

Days later, a consecutive halt was called, as they had reached the ruined gates that must once have been marvelous. The once-magnificent gates that protected the ruined city of Queen Laurelyn, the City of Moonbeams.

**I believe that was what it was called, right? I am not sure. If you can correct me, please do. And if you have any ideas about who else (Green Riders, Weapons, etc.) you want to be a part of the Sacoridian company, do tell me. I need more ideas, so pick your favourites, and if I agree, which is likely, then I will list them as part of the Sacoridian company in the next chapter.**

**~Scaarlett**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it has been so long. My friend was pushing me to write in my other story, one of my original stories, with my own characters. I am trying to divide my time between both.**

**To :)****:**

**Reita's brooch abandoned her in **_**First Rider's Call,**_** about page 161, right after Karigan delivers the documents to Dakrias Brown. And Brienne is not a Green Rider; she is a Weapon, a tomb guard in the third book, kind of near the end. Try around page 567 in **_**High King's Tomb,**_** when Salvistar takes Karigan along the white place to get to Sacor City quickly. And thanks; I like the name Pacífica too.**

**Added to the Sacoridian company: Constance, Ben, Garth**

**I made up a few, too: Chloe, Angelica, Ryder, Evan**

Graelalea and the other Eletians looked at the gates with sadness. Though none in the company themselves remembered the greatness of the city, all there had been born after the Long War, they all felt the horror of its downfall stab into their hearts.

The Sacoridians, perhaps, did not feel it as strongly as the Elt, though they did feel some grief for the once-striking city of legends.

They gently pushed open the great gates, and even after all of these years, the finely crafted metal did not make a sound. The Sacoridians marveled, though the Eletians seemed relatively unsurprised.

The City of Moonbeams it truly was, as even after being abandoned so many years, and through the taint of Mornhavon the Black, it still glittered with a touch of its old splendour.

Much of the city had been trampled, and broken. Houses were destroyed, in pieces. Streets were trashed, and many dark creatures had left their taint behind. But there was one place that still held much of its former glory.

The palace of Laurelyn had been left virtually untouched after the city was vanquished. Why Mornhavon had left it, no one knew. But it alone had not been destroyed, tainted, or trampled. It was darkened and abandoned, but still held the grandeur of the days of Laurelyn in it.

Graelalea smiled sadly as they entered the giant doors of the palace. She gently laid a hand on a milky white panel hung to the wall. The room was suddenly lit with at the least a hundred of moonstones, glowing with their perfect light. Even the Weapons gasped.

The Eletians looked at one another and smiled at the perfect beauty of Laurelyn's ancient hall. The Sacoridians were unable to rid themselves of their shocked expressions.

They explored the beautiful castle, and prepared to form a stronghold on which to fall back on, just in case. Laurelyn's palace was defensible, and a reasonable establishment to plan from.

Karigan and the other riders found some very interesting rooms in the palace. There were libraries full of books that, though written in Eletian, were sure to be full of ancient knowledge. There were rooms with maps in them, and a room that held accounts an Eletian named Pacífica said were observations of Mornhavon the Black, from the point when he first made contact with the Elt.

Graelalea met Karigan in one of the map rooms, and they began to plan the excursions through Blackwood, to observe and report its progress.

They worked late into the night planning, and went to sleep long past midnight hour.

Karigan was woken the next morning by Tegan and Angelica bursting into her room. She was the future queen, but friends were always going to be just that. Friends.

* * *

"Karigan, wake up!" Angelica, a bubbly, slight girl of about fifteen, hopped onto Karigan's bed, grinning. Karigan groaned.

She soon joined Graelalea in the map room they had met in the previous day.

"Here the one you call Mornhavon the Black has dwelt for many a year. It may be that we may draw some knowledge from his occupation here."

Karigan, later that morning, was to lead a company of Sacoridians and Eletians through a sector of Blackveil to see what could be gleaned. Considering the recent groundmite attacks, Karigan was not so certain that everything would turn out as Graelalea expected. Despite, she resolved to go, having no real argument to present.

**I know, it is short. But it is here, at least. And I am trying. Expect several more chapters, but not necessarily soon. Also expect a better plotline in the next few chapters, whenever I get them done. Things will pick up soon. I just read through, and it is not written in the best quality either. I will try to improve that, too.**

**~Scaarlett**


	6. Chapter 6

**I just realized that when I posted the list of the Eletian company, I did not make this important note: that is not all of them, just the ones that will be specifically mentioned in the story. I know that is probably very obvious, but I felt that I had to make it perfectly clear. That is not necessarily so with the Sacoridians. They may not all be specifically mentioned in the story.**

**Just thought I would make that clear. Onward!**

Karigan warily looked around as she crept through the bushes, tailed by two silent Weapons and an equally quiet Eletian, Fedde. She jumped as her left arm bumped into a bush, rustling the leaves. Fastion helped her steady her balance, and she could have sworn that she saw an amused twinkle in his eyes.

She gasped as her own eyes confirmed what Pacífica's Eletian company had reported. _A company of people sits in the trees of Kanmorhan Vane,_ she had told Karigan. _I do not know who they are, but they are in the company of a wraith, that which is composed of the very substance of death itself. This place is closer to your land. Perhaps you are able to shed light on the identities of these people._

Pacífica had been right. Karigan knew exactly who these people were. And she knew precisely what their intentions were. _Second Empire._

The three by her side were a few of several that were now surrounding the Second Empire camp. Karigan saw on closer inspection that there were maybe twenty men at most. There were also a few women and even children living in the camp.

Karigan found herself appalled by the concept of children living in Blackveil. The Second Empire as a cause was vile, certainly, but as people she expected most of them to have heart at least for their own children. Either this was not so, or this particular sect was desperate. But for what?

At a discreet signal, the company pounced on the camp. The men came to arms and were quickly killed. The women that picked up weapons were killed too. At first these were many, but soon the women retreated to protect their children. For the most part, the children were left untouched. Karigan did not want innocents killed. Some of the elder ones, however, picked up the weapons of the fallen men and were soon as dead as their fathers and brothers.

The struggle between the two parties was not particularly long, though it was not truly short either. Karigan's company had the advantage of surprise, but the Second Empire recovered quickly. They launched a remarkable counter-offensive and managed to do some damage before the Weapons, being Master Swordsmen and women, disposed of them.

Pacífica, who was in charge of the Eletian fraction of the group, met with Karigan at a corner of the camp after the battle was done.

"What do we do with the women and children?" Pacífica looked carefully at Karigan.

"You may not like this or agree, but it would be best to kill them." Karigan felt horror creep onto her face. She looked at Pacífica in shock.

"No!" Pacífica sighed sadly.

"It is true, they did not try to fight us. However, that does not stop them from being who they are. You may not like it, but if we allow them to live, they will only continue to spread their ideas. They could bring down Sacoridia from the inside. Though they are not the sole ones with their ideas, the twisting of this story could strengthen their cause, and weaken yours.

"It is your country, of course. And your decision. Princess Graelalea has ordered me to obey what you order." Karigan glared, perversely angry at Pacífica. Then she sighed, knowing that none of this had been the fault of Pacífica.

She could not risk her country. She could not possibly risk _Zachary._ After all, he would be a primary target of the Second Empire if they wanted to fell Sacoridia and bring Mornhavon back to power. Karigan growled to herself, angry again, but this time at Mornhavon for bringing this all about. Finally, she came to a decision.

"Kill them," she whispered, pain in her voice. "But do it quickly, and I do not want to hear it." Fastion and Brienne gently led her a distance away from the camp.

* * *

Pacífica looked sadly around the camp. She had not enjoyed pushing Karigan to such a decision, but it had to be done. Her eyes scanned the terrified faces of the younger children, and the awe that mixed in with some. She gave her orders to the Eletians, deciding to leave the Sacoridians out of it. They would only protest, and besides did not need to be a part of it.

Dragomir, an Eletian, crept up behind her left shoulder.

"_You truly mean to do this, Pas?"_ He said quietly in their tongue. Pacífica nodded.

"_It must be done. They are an unnecessary risk alive."_ Dragomir nodded, leaving his friend to her thoughts. She lifted her hand, signaling the archers' shots.

Pearly arrows rained upon the remnants of the camp, striking down the remaining people of the Second Empire. After all was said and done, there was still one child left alive.

A small boy, only a few years old, stood by a woman's body. Tears ran down his face and his sobs echoed around the area. The terror shone unmasked on his pudgy face, but he did not look up, not once.

Pacífica closed her eyes, and a tear slipped down her ashen cheek. "Kill him," she whispered.

The boy's wide, petrified eyes whipped over to her and he whimpered helplessly.

**I know it is shorter than I wanted, but I could not resist stopping here. Sorry! The next chapter will be out ASAP. I will try to get out at least a few more chapters before the end of next week, b/c I will probably be going up north sometime then, and I will have limited time to write, and no time to type it up.**

**Okay, now that I have wasted an extra minute or so of your time, I will sign off.**

**~Scaarlett**


	7. Chapter 7

The gleaming arrow sprang from the Eletian's bow, and arched through the air, creating a streak of silver in the sky. With a high-pitched thud, it sliced as it hit.

The small boy looked down beside him, where the arrow had landed. His lower lip trembled as he looked around with wide, fearful brown eyes. Pacífica opened her eyes, surprised and oddly pleased that they had not shot the boy.

Having sided with her second thoughts, she softly called off the archer, then went and knelt in the dust near the boy. Fedde retrieved his arrow before melting into the background again.

"What are you called, child?" she murmured, smoothing his curly jet hair from his forehead.

He looked up at her, frightened by her armour and weapons, but enchanted by her accent. "E- Ethan," he stuttered. Then he added, "You talk funny."

Pacífica could not stop the smile that came onto her face. "You do as well. You are Sacoridian, yes?"

The poor child was trembling from head to toe, but he nodded quickly to her question, no less terrified from their short verbal encounter.

"W-what're you gonna do to m-me?" Pacífica sighed, and shook her head. She suddenly was unable to give the order to kill the child.

"My superiors, I think, should decide that."

* * *

Pace and Evan led the boy back to the palace. Karigan was not sure exactly what to do with him, and was content allowing Graelalea to decide his fate.

They continued their exploration through Blackveil, observing the differences in the forest, and the traits of it.

Though many of the trees were black and long since dead, green shoots were springing up through the foul foliage. The dead things were finally coming to rest, and the forest was beginning to live again. Certainly, the influence of the Elt alone could make it come back after a thousand years.

When they came back to the palace, the boy had already been taken care of. He was young, enough so that he could forget the ideas of his family and not pose a threat. So Graelalea decided.


	8. Chapter 8

Karigan sat bolt upright in her bed, unsure of what had woken her. Then the ground began rumbling. She pulled a coat over her sleeping tunic and stepped into the hall.

Others were in the halls, grumbling about having been thrown from their beds. Karigan rushed over to the walls of the castle to look out at the forest.

Eletians, each in their milky armour, stood on the turrets of the palace. Graelalea stood in the center of them, not diverting her sharp gaze from the forest around her.

Some Sacoridians, like Karigan, had stumbled outside to see what was happening.

The trees were swaying, and limbs were crashing to the ground. Small branches clattered, and black trunks toppled over, crushing black, dead foliage as well as the new green. The dead black that had previously inhabited the forest overran the slight hints of green. Blackveil was dying all over again.

Karigan's eyes were wide, and the other Sacoridians were whispering to one another. The matter of being woken and thrown from their beds was forgotten. Blackveil was stirring. They were all sure that it did not bode well.

The Eletians' expressions were grave. Though the Sacoridians did not know why this was happening or what it meant, most of the Eletians had a good idea. Those few born before the Long War knew exactly what was happening.

A dark presence filled the forest. An eerie calm replaced the pandemonium.

Karigan's eyes widened in alarm. She recognized the presence and suddenly understood what had happened: _Mornhavon was back._

**Yeah, it is really short. But I did post two in one day. And I am currently working on the next one.**

**~Scaarlett**


	9. Chapter 9

Karigan's face was stricken and her jaw slack with horror. Willis had followed her outside, and other Weapons had joined him.

All of the Weapons were in full armour, and Karigan decided that it was a good idea. She turned to the Green Riders and soldiers on the turret.

"Get your friends up, and get everybody armed." They all scurried off. "We are going to need it," she muttered to herself.

Karigan then went to her bed and changed from her nightclothes into her uniform. She belted her sabre to her hip and then went back outside. All of the Weapons had gathered themselves, fully armoured, out on the turret. Some of the Green Riders and soldiers had gathered as well.

Soon, everybody, both in the Eletian and Sacoridian companies, was gathered and watching the forest. Karigan stood by Graelalea, and their companies stretched out behind and beside them.

Karigan led most of the Weapons, several soldiers, and several Green Riders out into the forest. Graelalea chose the Eletians to go with her.

They all heard a deranged laugh echo through their heads. The Sacoridians flinched at the invasion into their heads. Karigan tried to shove Mornhavon from her head, but had little success. The Eletians all blocked Mornhavon the moment he tried to get into their heads. With the exception of one.

Sakina did not have a weak mind, but Mornhavon secured his hold in her mind quickly, and eventually took over entirely. He pulled her sword free of her sheath.

It took a moment, but they realised what Mornhavon had done not too long after Sakina seemed to start attacking them. Before they could lift a hand to defend themselves, four Eletians were killed. Also, Reita was stabbed through the chest.

The rest of them quickly drew steel. With a dark chuckle, Mornhavon left her mind. Sakina collapsed to the ground, clutching her head in her hand. They all retreated, half-carrying Sakina.

* * *

"We simply cannot allow Mornhavon to rule our lives. He is here, and so are we. I think it should be our responsibility. Mornhavon may not allow us to leave, either way. He knows of all of the creatures here, and can influence them." Graelalea nodded, giving Karigan an appraising look.

"What you say makes good sense. However, there is little way in which to kill him. He is not a physical being." Karigan sighed, shaking her head. She knew, of course, what had to be done. Someone had to sacrifice him or herself.

Neither of them wanted to make that decision. Neither could. After all, how do you order someone to give his or her mind up to evil, to allow him or herself to just be killed? You simply cannot. Karigan felt as though she would have to be that sacrifice.

And so she decided. The Weapons argued, the soldiers argued, the Green Riders _really_ argued. But Karigan was adamant, and eventually quelled them. The Green Riders and the soldiers, anyway. The Weapons did not agree with her decision, and they ensured that she knew it. But being King Zachary's betrothed allowed her to decide for herself.

The two full companies left the palace, most not knowing exactly what the plan entailed. Most knew not that Karigan intended to sacrifice herself. But they were going to find out soon.

The two came to the exact place that the smaller groups had gone to before, a small clearing with a fallen tree, black with age, thrown across it. The weaker of heart quivered in fear.

Before Mornhavon made his attacks, the Eletians subtly buffered the Sacoridians' minds. All but Karigan's.

But Mornhavon did not necessarily like to do things the easy way. He began chipping at an Eletian's shield. Pax soon fell victim to Mornhavon the Black.

Through Pax, Mornhavon had great control over magic. He had control. But that was not enough.

"Weak," he said through Pax's voice. "This one is weak." Mornhavon began picking at another's mental shield. Pacífica fell next.

Pax was on the ground, clutching her head, glad to be rid of Mornhavon's evil presence. Pacífica struggled against Mornhavon's control, but she was weakening.

"This one is much stronger." Hearing those twisted words out of Pacífica's mouth nearly made Karigan sick.

Mornhavon raised Pacífica's hand. Dragomir saw what he was going to do only moments before he did it.

Magic shot from Pacífica's hand.

It targeted every other person in the clearing. Frantically, Dragomir waved his hands. A pulsing, beautiful pearly shield rose and encircled the area. In his hurry and panic, he could not make a shield to cover all. Karigan, Fastion, Brienne, Graelalea, and himself alone were covered. Mornhavon's magic, channeled through Pacífica, crashed into the remainder of the two groups.

The Eletians, try as they might, could not defend themselves so quickly against so powerful an attack. They fell quietly, each almost floating to the ground, serene as their magic left them as their life did.

The Sacoridians were not so. They had no magic to protect them, and so Mornhavon's foul work blasted through them heedlessly. Some were found pinned up against trees with their insides splattered out. Others were missing heads. Some were everywhere, in bits and pieces, completely unrecognisable. Karigan gasped in horror when she saw her friends' bodies scattered about like twigs.

Mornhavon's evil laughter came through Pacífica's mouth.

"Leave her be, Mornhavon!" Karigan shouted. He laughed again. Graelalea sent a tendril of magic at Pacífica's chest.

Her body absorbed the magic, and she fell. But Mornhavon simply laughed, moving quickly out of Pacífica's body. Her spirit passed quickly, and her body was left unmarred.

Graelalea moved over to Pacífica's body. "I am sorry, my friend. I would rather you died than become a servant of Mornhavon's."

As ready as she would have been for Mornhavon to possess another of their bodies, she did not expect what happened next.

A wildcat leaped out of the shadows of the trees, landing on her back. Its long claws sunk in, through her back, and pierced her heart. Blood stained the milky quality of her armour, built to withstand blades and magic, but pierced by claw. Graelalea gasped one last breath before her body fell to lie across Pacífica's, still bleeding.

Mornhavon left the cat's body, and it ran off on its own.

Karigan cried out as Mornhavon's dark presence filled her mind. She found herself in the snowy world again. She fought through it, emerging into her own mind again.

"Do it now!" she said before Mornhavon shoved her back again.

"Yes, do it," he mocked through her mouth. "Will you kill your queen?" The Weapons looked at each other, horror showing through their masks. They could not kill their queen, but to kill Mornhavon was now to kill her. Dragomir ended the conflict.

Not giving Mornhavon any time to react or leave Karigan's body, he shot tendrils of magic at Karigan's head. They penetrated, killing her, and through that, Mornhavon lost his hold on life.

Karigan's body fell gracefully to the ground, her face reflecting peace. The Weapons looked at Dragomir in anger and shock. Steel was drawn with a hiss.

Dragomir raised his hands, gesturing them to calm down. "It was the only way," he said calmly. "Though you did not accept it, her plan involved her death either way. Kill me if you will, but the Black One is gone."

Fastion was first to lower his sword. He shook his head. "What are we to tell the king?"

**This is not the end. There will be an Epilogue. It seems rather abrupt to me, but I had nothing to put in between. And I feel like some of them got out of character, but there is little I can do about that.**

**~Scaarlett**


	10. Epilogue

A Green Foot ran into the hall and hastily bowed to King Zachary.

"Sire, two of the Weapons that left with the Queen… they are here," the boy said breathlessly. King Zachary sat up straighter.

Fastion and Brienne walked into the hall a short time later, looking slightly worse for wear. King Zachary dropped his mask.

The two Weapons fell to their knees. King Zachary frowned slightly.

"Rise, friends." Fastion and Brienne did not do as he bid; they stayed on their knees with their heads bowed.

"Sire, we have news," Fastion said. His tone left no doubt that it was bad. King Zachary stood and the worry showed on his face.

"Tell me," he ordered.

"Sire, we reached Blackveil safely," Brienne's voice was little more than a whisper. "But not long into the venture, he returned. He possessed the bodies of several, and in doing so killed many Eletians. One of them saved Karigan and us. But…" she trailed off, unable to tell King Zachary what had become of his love.

"Sire, Mornhavon took control of her body. The only remaining Eletian killed her, and Mornhavon at that same blow. We and that Eletian were the only to survive." King Zachary reeled back in shock.

"She died? No, she cannot have," he murmured to himself in his grief. Tears rolled from his eyes and down his face. He noticed that the two Weapons were on their knees still. "Rise to your feet, friends."

They looked at each other, and then rose to their feet.

"Sire…" Brienne said. "We have failed in our duties. If you were to have us killed, I would see the justice." King Zachary looked at Brienne in alarm.

He walked over and gently rested a hand on her shoulder. Though the grief for Karigan was engraved into his face, concern for his people remained.

"No," he said to Brienne, and then to Fastion. "Never would I kill you for such a thing. Though I grieve for my lost queen, I know that you tried. Never would I kill you for that.

"You are dismissed, to return to your quarters." The Weapons left, and King Zachary returned to his own chambers to grieve for his lost love.

The funeral for Karigan was held a few days afterward.

* * *

King Santanara sat up as Dragomir entered his hall. The Eletian was rather haggard, and unusually silent.

Dragomir bowed reverently. "My King, the Black One returned." King Santanara gasped in horror. "Your daughter, Princess Graelalea, died at his hand, My King."

King Santanara bowed his head. "Were there other survivors, Dragomir?"

Dragomir bowed his head. "None from our nation, My King. Two of those of Sacoridia survived. I tried to protect them when the Black One took Pacífica's body, but I could not protect us all. He entered the Galadheon's body. She died as he did. Her countrymen returned with their bodies."

King Santanara nodded, dismissing Dragomir, and left to grieve the loss of his daughter.

**  
The End.**

**~Scaarlett**


End file.
